Faith (Episode)
"Faith" is the first episode of the first season in The Wolf Among Us. It is the first episode of the game to be released and is chronologically the first episode in the game and first time the characters appear, as the game is a prequel to Fables and takes place in its continuity. It is available for free with the base game of the Android version. Synopsis Bigby Wolf, Sheriff of Fabletown, must work a murder case when a Fable is killed and he must work with Snow White to find out who the murderer is. The two of them work together and the investigation goes deep, with a shocking ending. Plot Bigby has been summoned to the Tenement Building by Toad due to a massive commotion going on in the apartment above. The player has a choice on how hard to be on Toad. It will effect how Toad and Bigby's relationship is, considering it is already tense. Bigby then proceeds to the apartment above. He gains access to the room where he hears angry yelling. He will then encounter the Woodsman hitting a girl. Bigby and the Woodsman, no matter what choice will engage into an intense fight which will end with both of them falling from the high-story building and Bigby landing on Toad's car. However, Woodsman will reveal to still be alive, as Fables are hard to kill. He, however, is then struck by an axe on his head by the girl he was hitting. He then goes unconscious and Bigby will thank the girl. The girl then asks Bigby if she could have the money the Woodsman owed her. The player is then given a choice, to give her the money or to not give her the money. If the player chooses to give her the money, Bigby will give her money and she will thank him before leaving. If the player chooses not to give her the money, Bigby won't give her the money and will be a bit sad. She will then leave. Bigby will then go to Woodland Apartments where he will encounter Beauty leaving somewhere, secretive, and she will ask him to promise not to say anything to Beast. Bigby can either do so or not and will then encounter Beast. Beast will ask where Beauty is and the player has a choice, to tell Beast, keep your promise, stay out of it, or close the elevator door on him. If the player chooses to tell Beast about Beauty, Beast will thank you for telling him and will chase after her. If the player chooses to not tell Beast about Beauty, Beast will apologize for bothering you and leaves. If the player chooses to stay out of it, Beast will question what you mean by that, but Bigby ignores him and he leaves. If the player stays silent and closes the elevator door on Beast, Beast will react surprised and will scream to wait. After a brief interaction with Colin, a couch-surfing pig crashing in his apartment, Bigby gets some shut-eye, only to be interrupted by Snow White. She reveals that the girl the Woodsman was hitting was killed, and her severed head was left in the Woodlands courtyard. They return to the Business Office, where they find out that the girl was named Faith, from the Fable Donkeyskin. Bigby also discovers that her husband, Lawrence, is injured, possibly fatally, in his apartment. As he and Snow are about to leave, he receives a call from Toad saying that someone is searching the Woodsman's apartment. The player is then given another choice to whether go to Toad's place first or Prince Lawrence's house first. If Bigby chooses to visit Lawrence's apartment first, he and Snow arrive to find him seemingly dead from a gunshot wound. After searching the apartment for a time, he concludes that Lawrence committed suicide. However, he soon wakes up, revealing himself to be alive. Bigby is given the option to reveal his wife's death to him, tell him she's missing, lie about her fate, or stay silent and prompt Snow to deliver the bad news herself. At that point, someone knocks on the door and begins picking the lock. Bigby and Snow hide in a closet while the prince plays dead. Eventually, Lawrence either pulls a gun on the intruder or tries to commit suicide again, succeeding if Bigby doesn't stop him. Bigby then chases the man out through the streets, soon cornerning in a back alley. He reveals himself to be Tweedledee, a private investigator looking into Faith's death for an employer. Bigby moves to arrest him, but is knocked unconscious by Tweedledum, who snuck up behind him. He is awakened much later by Snow, who informs him that the brothers fled the scene soon after. They then get a taxi to Toad's apartment. If Bigby goes to Lawrence's apartment second, the prince dies from his injuries and they find Tweedledee hiding in the closet. Toad's place plays out similarly regardless of whether it's visited first or second. Upon arrival, Bigby and Snow hear TJ crying and Toad comforting him. However, Toad acts like nothing has happened. The sheriff sees signs of damage and forced entry and Bigby finally gets Toad to crack and tell him what happened. Toad tells Bigby that one of the Tweedles had pressured him to keep quiet as they were searching for something the Woodsman was believed to own. If he is visited second, Toad also mentioned that the thug strongarmed TJ. Toad then gives the sheriff Faith's coat, which was left in the apartment. Bigby finds a letter to Lawrence in it, which reads "I'm sorry." He and Snow then exit the apartment. Bigby, having no choices left, goes to find the Woodsman at the Trip Trap bar to see if he has any role in the murder. During the taxi ride there, Snow expresses doubts about her ability to help citizens of Fabletown. Bigby encourages her to keep at it, and they part ways when they arrive at the bar, with Snow going off to continue the investigation elsewhere. Bigby enters the bar and finds Holly and Gren, who claim to have never seen the Woodsman. However, Woody soon comes out of the bathroom. Bigby questions him about Faith's death, but Woody claims that he had nothing to do with it. Gren then confronts the sheriff about not caring enough about the Fables not living in the Woodlands, and ditches his glamour to fight him. While initially gaining the upper hand, Bigby soon transforms into his half wolf form and trounces Gren. He eventually is given the option to rip his arm off, to the horror of Woody and Holly. Bigby then moves to arrest Woody. However, Tweedledee then enters the bar looking for information about Faith. Upon seeing Bigby, he attempts to run, as does the Woodsman. Bigby then has to choose who to arrest. Whoever is picked is then marched back to the Woodlands for interrogation. As they arrive at the Woodlands, Bigby notices mundy police lights. He chains his arrest to a street lamp and approaches the apartments, which are cordoned off and surrounded by NYPD officers and cars. Bigby enters the crime scene and walks up to the doorstep, where a group of officers is gathered. He is shocked and horrified to discover what is apparently Snow's severed head, and the episode ends. Appearances Characters *Bigby Wolf *Toad *Toad Jr. *Woodsman *Faith (Death) *Beauty *Grimble (No Lines) *Beast *Colin *Snow White *Cryer *Livia *Tiny Tim (No Lines) *Grendel *Ichabod Crane *Bufkin *Magic Mirror *Lawrence (Possible Death) *Tweedle Dee *Tweedle Dum (No Lines) *Holly *Lily (Only Appears Deceased whilst Glamoured as Snow White) Locations *Toad's Tenement *Woodlands **Bigby's Apartment **Business Office *Lawrence's Apartment *Trip Trap In-Game Decisions Did you give Faith your money? *Did not give her money - 15.5% *Gave her money - 84.5% Did you tell Beast the truth about Beauty? *Tried to stay out of it - 19.5% *Told Beast the truth - 17.9% *Lied to Beast - 62.6% Where did you decide to go first? *Toad's apartment - 69.2% *Prince Lawrence's apartment - 30.8% What happened to Prince Lawrence? *Prevented Lawrence's Death *'Did not prevent Lawrence's Death' *He died by his own hand Who is your prime suspect? *Prince Lawrence - 4% *Woodsman - 17% *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum - 15% *Bluebeard - 13% *Georgie - 22% Who did you arrest? *Tweedle Dee - 68.7% *Woodsman - 31.3% Deaths *Faith *Lawrence (Determinant) *Edward (Confrimed Death, Determinant) *Lily Mentioned Characters *Jack *Flycatcher *Bluebeard *Georgie Porgie *King Cole *Vivian *Badger Extras *There are seven Achievements to be unlocked. *There are 21 Book of Fables entries to discover. Trivia *First appearance of Bigby Wolf. *First appearance of Toad. *First appearance of Toad Jr. *First appearance of the Woodsman. *First (and last) appearance of Faith. *First appearance of Beauty. *First appearance of Grimble. *First appearance of Beast. *First appearance of Colin. *First appearance of Snow White. *First appearance of Grendel. *First appearance of Cryer. *First appearance of Tiny Tim. *First appearance of Ichabod Crane. *First appearance of Bufkin. *First appearance of the Magic Mirror. *First (and determinantly last) appearance of Lawrence. *First appearance of Tweedle Dee. *First appearance of Tweedle Dum. *First appearance of Holly. *First appearance of Lily. *First mention of Bluebeard. *First mention of King Cole. *First mention of Vivian. *First mention of Jack Horner. *First mention of Georgie Porgie. *First mention of Flycatcher. *First Mention of Badger *The brand "Eosé" can be seen advertised in several places during the episode. This brand was also featured in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead, as a jewelry store and backdrop for the climax of the first season. *This is the only episode where Bluebeard, Jack Horner, Vivian, Georgie Porgie, and Nerissa don't appear. *This episode's sound files contain lines from several characters that were later cut, including a police officer named Wachowski, a broadcaster named Mustang, an unnamed poilce dispatcher, and a glamoured version of Toad. **The police broadcaster mentions an Officer Mitchell several times, possibly referencing Andre Mitchell from Telltale's The Walking Dead. *The TV in Lawrence's apartment is actually playing Midtown Cowboys, a fictional TV Show from one of Telltale's other games, Sam & Max: Situation: Comedy. The commercial which plays during the break was the advertisement used for Sam & Max: Maoi Better Blues. *The first scene shown is Central Park, which foreshadows its importance in Episode 4. Goofs/Errors *Bigby says to the Woodsman "I said be nice, or you wait outside!" if he chooses to throw him out the window, even if he didn't say "be nice, or you wait outside." before. * In Lawrence's apartment, if you go there after going to Toad's, if you examine the bullet hole, when the view switches to look behind Bigby, one of the books on the shelf will spin 180 degrees. * If you go to Lawrence's second, Bigby may investigate the gun and say it was fired 'over a week ago', which presumably refers to Lawrence shooting himself in the chest as revealed if you go there first. However on the occasion of you going there second the Tweedle will claim that Lawrence shot himself in the head, which would mean that the gun had been fired more recently than one week ago. The only possible explanation for this, barring Bigby being mistaken, is that Lawrence killed himself with another weapon possibly removed from the crime scene by the Tweedle. ** Another (very unlikely) is that the Tweedle killed him. * Faith's ring disappears and reappears. ** When Bigby first encounters Faith at the Woodsman's apartment, she isn't wearing her ring. ** Her ring is on her left hand when she hits the Woodsman with his ax, but then disappears when right she searches through his pockets, and then reappears after the camera changes. Transcript Trailers/Sneak Peaks For walkthrough videos, please visit the Walkthrough section. Your First Look at Telltales New Game|First look The Wolf Among Us - Season Premiere Teaser Trailer|Teaser The Wolf Among Us - Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer The Wolf Among Us - Accolades Trailer - Coming to iOS & PlayStation Vita|Accolades Trailer Category:Episodes Category:The Wolf Among Us